Oh, I'm A Bad Boy!
by Mayniac
Summary: MOE! One Shot! Long.. lol. Miley finds Joe spying on her from a tree?


**Oh, I'm A Bad Boy!!**

**Lol, OMG! Okay, do you guys want me to put a chapter on That Name, but it'll be short, but it won't take long, or a LONG chappie that…may take a while? I NEED TO KNOW!! Cuz, well, I DIDN'T GIVE UP.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda…**

* * *

"This is exciting… We are in MALIBU, FREAKIN, FLORIDA!" Joe screamed girlishly to his brothers, while happy dancing.

"I KNOW! SO MANY NEW THINGS!" Kevin added energetically.

"PLACES TO SEE!" Nick waved his arms in the air, trying to express his happiness.

Frankie blinked at his brothers. "Um… What's going on…? Don't you mean…girls?"

"THAT TOO!" They all said in unison, smirking and pointing at Frankie and nodding.

Frankie shook his head and left for the kitchen as the 3 brothers plopped down onto their chairs. "I'm…"

"Pooped." Kevin finished for Nick.

"Okay, seriously, guys. Let's stop…" Joe shuttered.

They chuckled. "So, what to do next…?"

"Dude, we just finished unpacking. What COULD we do?"

"Dude," Joe mocked Nick, "Must I repeat? We are in FLORIDA! More importantly, MALIBU! We should be crashing parties! Or checking out girls! Or-"

"Yes, yes, Joe!" Kevin looked up into nowhere and sarcastically started, "I can see it now! The Jonas Brothers, the hottest boy band in the whole world and _Out Of This World,_ yet they are just like any other bad boys! Crashing parties, oggling at girls, TP-ing neighbor's houses-"

"AH! Nice Kevo! Although TP-ing maaaay be a little extreme, I LIKE IT! Creative! Thinking outside of the box, I see?" Joe patted Kevin's back, Joe not catching the sarcasm that dripped off his words.

The two more matured brothers rolled their eyes. "How about you 3 go visit your neighbors?" They heard their mom shout from the kitchen.

"Eh, how 'bout later. I'm-"

"Pooped." Kevin nodded, completing Joe's sentence.

"Dude! Stop doing that! And what is _WITH_ you and that word?!" Joe gave Kevin a creeped-out look.

* * *

**Sorry**

**Joe's POV**

I fluttered my eyes open. "Wow, I'm still going to have to get used to this house…" I muttered as I sat up, getting that dizzy feeling that you get when you get up too quickly.

I saw Kevin lying on the bed, asleep, but Nick wasn't there. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, wanting to find a midnight snack.

CRASH!!

"WHOA! WHO THE H-"

"AHH!"

"AHHH!!"

"AHHH!"

"AHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Okay, that was Nick and I colliding, then me seeing some guy on the floor across from me that had a huge bush on his head, aka Nick.

So, I got freaked out about the bush, and he screamed, then I screamed, then he screamed, then I screamed, then Kevin ran in with a baseball bat and doing his war cry.

"BOYS! What is going on?!" Mom asked, all dressed up running in the front door.

"Why are you dressy?" Nick looked at Mom oddly, and she stopped breathing irregularly after finding out Nick still was the way he was.

"Well, I was over at the neighbor's house across the street this morning, and spoke with them for a while, so we became friend's and your father, Frankie, and I were eating dinner at their house."

"Well, then why are you here? Off you go, mother!" I waved my hands, motioning for her to leave.

She narrowed her eyes at us three. "Well, as we were over there, we heard some screaming so I went over to check out what happened, and I-… Kevin, hunny, why are you holding that plastic baseball bat?" She paused awkwardly and Kevin blushed, dropping the bat onto the floor.

"Um, anyway, We heard it from all the way over there."

"Wow. Gosh Joe, why do you have to scream so loud?!" Nick kicked me.

"What? Hey, you were the one who screamed first."

"S-"

"ENOUGH boys. Go get ready so you can come eat with us and the neighbors. Dress nicely."

We gave her a look and she smiled. We all knew dressing nicely wasn't going to be a problem.

"Who are the neighbors?" Kevin asked curiously, kicking the bat with his feet.

"Oh, they're a nice family with two kids. A boy and a girl. I think the boy is about your age, Kevin, and the girl's Nick's age." That got a frown from me and a smirk from Nick. "Oh, and right now she has a few friends over." Now we all smirked. "And the boy is at work. Well, come on. Hurry up! Go get ready and meet me over there in 10."

"30." Kev compromised, glaring at me.

_Hey, it wasn't my fault! My hair takes time for perfection._ Mom sighed, remembering me and my luscious hair.

"Right, 30. But please just try to be there a little earlier?" She begged us with her eyes. "I want to make a good impression for the neighbors!"

"Mom, we're the Jonas Brothers." Nick smiled. "Who wouldn't be proud to have us?"

Mom laughed crazily and nodded randomly, like she did when she was stressed out.

"Plus, Joe's always 'fashionably late', so don't count on it…" Kevin rolled his eyes at me.

She took a few deep breaths, and she seemed normal again. "Please, guys, just try."

We nodded and waved at her. "You catch up with your friends now, Mom."

Once she walked out I slapped my forehead. "See guys, I told you we shouldn't let her come on tour with us. She gets all crazy when she meets adults, because she wants to be friends with them, because she doesn't have many."

Kevin shook his head. "No, she has friends! Like Justin's mom, Zack and Cody's mom, and Zac's mom, and V-"

"But too bad, they go on tour with their kids, too." Nick rolled his eyes. "Besides, I actually think Joe's kind of right."

Kevin sighed at the thought of me being right for once and walked up the stairs. "Let's just go get ready."

* * *

**BB Good**

We rocked back and forth, waiting for someone to get the door. "You think the girl will be hot? I hope so. I mean, I really don't care about the brother, unless he's protective, because that would suck if she WAS hot and he WAS protective. Because then I could never get together with the hot sister, or else he'd tackle me. But I don't want her to be ugly and him not protective, because that would-"

"OKAY Nick. We get the point." Kevin groaned, sounding like he was being strangled.

I looked at him and he looked so close to smashing his head into the wall at Nick's constant chatter. He was always talkative when he's nervous. Either that or he get's all gooey and messes up his words. Usually…

Finally we heard screaming and stomps to the door. Something sounding like-

"JACKSON!! YOU GET IT!"

"MILEY, HE ISN'T HOME. GET IT YOURSELF, HUN."

"I HAVE VISITORS!!"

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

Then something about peanuts. Or well, that's what I heard… but I could just be hallucinating about food, because I'm starving…

I heard the door open for us, then looked in and saw no one there, but a pretty house. That's when I spotted a straight brown haired girl running up the stairs, her back to us so I couldn't see her face. I smiled. This visit may have just gotten a little more interesting…

"Boys? Is that you?" We heard our dad ask, then our parents walked up to us, followed by 2 other adults.

"Um, yeah. Hi, I'm Joe."

"Hi, I'm Kevin."

"Hi, I'm Nick."

We all smiled at them and shook their hands. "Well, it's nice to meet you three. My daughter is huge fans of you three. If her and her friend's came down, I suggest you cover your ears." The woman laughed.

"Yup, those 4 do have a tendency to scream… or squeal… I can't tell." The man joked. "I'm Robbie Ray Stewart and this is my wife, Tish Stewart. It's nice to meet ya'll."

We stared at him. He looks familiar… like… um… I don't know… "Boys? Say something…" My dad muttered.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you two." Kevin grinned.

"So, do you Stewarts have any kids?" Nick asked, grinning widely.

My mom glared at him and shook her head. "Hunny, be polite."

Robbie Ray just laughed. "Well, yes we do. A daughter name Miley who's about 15, and a son who was probably born from wolves named Jackson. He's probably around 18. He doesn't like to admit his age, much."

_Hmm… Miley sounds like a beautiful name… and hot… _

I laughed. "That's cool. Where's Fr-"

"WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!" That's when Frankie ran in, hopping on one leg, his face turning blue.

"Oh dear… let's go. Come on." Tish ushered him into the room down the hall, taking a right in the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence and we just stood there. "Awkward!"

Robbie Ray started laughing with Kevin and Nick, and our parents slapped their foreheads. "Well, I wouldn't want my guests to starve. Let's dig in!" Robbie Ray grinned, yelping in his Tennessee accent.

"Alriiight!" I grinned back. "Food!"

"Joe, manners."

"Mother, may you pass the chicken, please?" I answered in a polite way with a straight face, then everyone burst out laughing, including me.

**Out of This World**

Well, the dinner was fun. Robbie has a nice sense of humor, and Tish treats me like I'm her son or something… The only thing that brought me a little down was how Miley never came down…

"So, how'd you like the dinner?" Robbie asked, his expression as if we were about to insult it.

"It was great! I love chicken." Frankie smiled proudly up at Robbie.

He chuckled and ruffled Frankie's hair. "That's good, son. Because, don't tell Mrs. Tish, but she takes compliments and insults very hard…"

Frankie grinned and nodded, walking off to Nick.

"So… where are your kids?" I asked.

He gave me a look and I grinned sheepishly. "Well, why would you like to know, boy?"

I blushed and looked away. "Uh…"

"He likes girls." Kevin nodded, and said straight out.

Nick and Frankie burst out laughing and Robbie Ray chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, I appreciate that you think my daughter would be pretty, seeing where she could've gotten her good looks from, but… I don't know, son."

"I get it… protective dads. Not good. Nope." Frankie shook his head. "Well, at least that's what Joe says."

Kevin and Nick snickered, and I mentally slapped my head. _Note to self: Never speak of life to Nick, Kevin, and Frankie._

Robbie Ray raised an eyebrow, then smiled a little. "I can't help but say I used to think the same thing when I was a teenager, so I'll let you off this time. I'd rather my daughter stay single, rather than go out with a random boy she hasn't even met yet," My face dropped and I looked down, "But, I may just think about it, Joe. You seem like a good boy with a good sense of humor, so I wouldn't mind her kissing her on the cheek maybe. But moving to New Jersey is a different story." He glared at me.

"That's great! Thanks, man, I re- Wait… Move t- Huh? What? Uh- No- I never said that I wa-"

"Just jokin' boy, no need to stutter like a choking chicken being stepped on by a mindless boy in the middle of a pile of wolves with rabies."

I blinked. "Um… Okay…?"

"But, I hope you do know, that if you ever hurt my daughter in any way, I will hurt you. Double." I nodded quickly, making a run for the door, away from his evil glare. "OH! And aren't you a little old for her? 18? I hope you realize she's only 15!!"

_I was already out the door though. 15? Who cares._ **(A/N Yes, I know she is now 16... Lol.) **_In the world of Mars, looks is but a food. Wait… that was wrong… I think…_

That's when I found Nick sitting on the hammock outside, reading a magazine with us on the front cover. "Hey buddy!" I grinned, leaning against the pole. "Reading about how hot we are?"

He had his thinking face on, and I raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

He shrugged and looked up. "I hear Hannah's going out with some Jake Ryan guy."

I burst out laughing. "Dude, I thought you said Mikayla was hot."

He resituated himself so he was facing me. "Hannah's still pretty. But, don't worry… I'm getting over Hannah…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, every week you get over her little by little."

He looked away. "I never even got to talk to her! Ugh…"

I laughed. "Then why do you love her?"

"I don't LOVE her! I think she's pretty."

"You have a better chance with Mikayla. At least you've spoken to her."

"Man, I heard she and Hannah hate each other!"

I burst out laughing, once again! "WOW! What is up with you? Where'd you hear that?"

He pointed at the magazine he was reading, that he threw onto the floor. Once I paid more attention to the cover, it had Hannah and Mikayla glaring at each other, Hannah and Jake Ryan, and, of course, us. I raised an eyebrow._ Maybe he was right…_

Well, that's when I spotted a piece of information that made me take back what I thought, and replace it with something else. _Nick is never right._

I pointed to it and Nick coughed. "Oh…"

"Yes, Nick." I said, sounding like I was teaching a 3 year old retard. "What does that say?"

"November 26, 2005- WHY DO YOU DO THAT?!" He muttered, then burst out whining in the middle of saying '5'.

I laughed, "It's not my fault. I'm your brother, bro."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. Whatever. So… are they friend's now? Did Hannah and him break up? What ev-"

"Yes, they're friends. Yes, they broke up."

"Cool. I mean, about them being friends… and all…"

"Uh huh." I murmured, chuckling at my brother. "Are you sure you're over h-"

"NOOO!" Nick groaned, putting his elbows on his knees and lowering his head into his hands.

"Well, I know what'll get Hannah off your mind!" I grinned evilly.

**Love Bug**

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and I waited and waited for Miki. "What is taking her so long?!"

"Miki is Miki. She always takes long." Lilly laughed, making me giggle and nod.

_That _was _pretty much true… _"She's just so fashionably late." We heard, then turned around and saw a brunette climbing through the window in sweats and a T-Shirt.

"MIKI! I haven't seen you in forever!!"

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't visit you guys from Antarctica." She giggled, hugging Lills and I.

"Eh, no problem. But WHAT took you so long Mikayla Lay Haze?" I lectured her, pointing at her and trying to keep a straight face.

"Mileyyyy! I'm sorry! It's not my fault!! My- my manager and my mommy and… AHH!!" She collapsed to the floor crying and there was a silence.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!" All three of us burst out laughing and high-fiving each other.

"O0oo!! Nice Miki!" Lilly giggled, nudging Mikayla with her foot.

"Thanks! I've been getting better at fake crying." Miki grinned, looking up from where she had 'collapsed'.

"Really? I want to learn! I am HORRIBLE at it! No wonder I'm never picked for main roles on T.V. shows!" I laughed, making the other two laugh.

"I bet so, Miles." Miki smiled, shaking her head and standing up from her spot.

There was a comfortable silence, and I smiled at Miki. "How do you look nice even when you dress like a slackee?"

She laughed. "It's just like I said! _Fashionably_ late!"

Her black shirt with Hannah Montana on it, made us all laugh. And yes, she does know about Lola and Hannah. All three of us made up, after the whole movie incident. She eventually remembered how it felt to be a normal person, unlike Jake… and now, Miki, Lills, and I are inseparable!

She was also wearing a pair of blue sweats and blue bunny slippers. Lilly was wearing a 'Happiness runs in a circular motion, and so am I!' Shirt with pink sweats and pink bunny slippers. I was wearing a 'Mikayla' Shirt and purple sweats and purple bunny slippers.

My hair was in a messy bun, being held up with a clip. Lill's was in ringlets down and Miki's was down and straight. All of our hair was slightly messy, but we didn't really care. Not like anyone was going to see us in our worst…

"Where's Ash?" Miki asked, plopping down onto the floor criss-crossed.

Lills and I shrugged, glancing at each other. "I don't know… We left her a message, because she didn't pick up, but she never called back."

"She'll probably come l-"

"Now?" Ashley completed, stepping through my window.

"Ash!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE…"

"Yesterday." Ashley laughed at Lilly and I, giving us quick hugs.

She then walked up to Miki and hugged her.

"Miki! My little sis. What's up? You going out with anyone?"

"YES! She's going out with Jake!" I smirked.

"Nope! Not anymore. We broke up. He can't act, like, normal…"

Lilly laughed. "We warned you!"

"What, no more Mikake?" I giggled.

"Or Jikayla?" Ashley snickered.

She rolled her eyes. "No, but…"

"But…?"

"But…!"

"But….?!"

"Mikick? Mick? _Nikayla?_"

We thought for a second, trying to figure our who Mikayla liked. "Umm…"

"OH MY GOSH! MIKI LIKES NICK JONAS!!" Ashley shrieked, jumping on my bed up and down.

Lilly and I gasped. "OH MY GOSH!! MIKI!! THAT'S GREAT! I bet he likes you, too!!" We squealed in a sing-song voice.

She blushed and looked down, "Pft, doubt it… We've barely talked…"

"HOW MANY WORDS?!" I demanded, making them look at me like I was crazy. "What?"

They shook it off and got back to being excited for Miki. _I can't believe it!! I'm so happy for Miki!! I knew they always looked like a good couple! Well, when I got over Nick's hotness and Miki and I became friends. This is PERFECT! I'm so HAPPY! _

_Okay, now for my evil plans… BWAHAHAHAH! Okay, let's think… Miki and Nick. YES! Ashley and Kevin! AHH! This works out perfectly! And Lilly and Joe! Well, I guess that could work if she broke up with Oliver… But they're perfect together… So never mind. So, Loliver, Kashley, Nikayla...! Hm… THEN the three can have a triple date! Well, that just leaves Joe all alone… How sad… Maybe I could hook him up wi-_

"Um… Miley?" Miki looked at me oddly, followed by Ash and Lilly.

"Oops… Did I say all that out loud… again…?"

Ash laughed awkwardly. "Maybe…! But Miles, I don't even know Kevin."

"So?! I heard you say he was hot before. It could work!" I answered smugly.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Ashley and Miki asked in unison.

"HAH! I can _make_ them like you." They gave me a look and I looked away. "I knoww! No match making or changing people so people can like them…"

"Ok… good Miley. Now… DO YOU REALLY THINK KEVIN MIGHT LIKE ME?!"

"YES!"

"DUH!"

"PERFECT COUPLE!"

"DO YOU THINK NICK ACTUALLY LIKES ME?!"

"OF COURSE!"

"WHO COULDN'T?!"

"YEAHHHHH!!"

"OLIVER SAID HE HAS A SURPRISE FOR ME ON SATURDAY!"

"OH MY GOSH! HE'LL TAKE YOU ON A WALK ON THE BEACH!"

"MOVIE!"

"I hope he doesn't get you that 'Grow-Your-Own-Frogs' thing again…" Ashley shuttered, making us burst out laughing.

After we laughed they looked at me expectantly and I felt awkward. "What?"

"Well?"

"Aren't you going to tell us?"

"ABOUT A BOY!"

I laughed nervously. "Guy's you guys know I don't like anyone."

"Miley… How about… Jake?" Miki suggested.

"EW! Tried that, didn't work!"

"Um… Daniel?"

"Who the heck is Daniel?"

"…I… don't know…" Lilly blinked and we stared at her.

"Uh… anyway… how about… Joe?" Ash smiled triumphantly about thinking of that.

"Joe who?"

"JONAS! Duh!"

"Did you guys not hear my whole evil plan? Nikayla, Kashley, Loliver-"

"And you were going to hook Joe up with some random chick, we get it. But don't you think he'd rather hook up with a beautiful brown-haired or blond girl?" Lilly asked me as we all sat on the bed criss-crossed.

"Well, if he does then I'll go find one!"

Ash rolled her eyes. "Miley, how do you know he doesn't like you?"

I laughed. "Hah! Like me? No one likes Stinky Stewart. Except Jake, but he's stupid. That's why he didn't take Miki!"

Mikayla sighed. "Thank you, but still Miley. Think about it."

"WE'VE NEVER EVEN TALKED!"

"And yet, you guys seem like the perfect couple." Lills added.

"Um, how about this? No. He's 18. I'm 15."

"In the world of love, age is but a number." Miki shrugged, looking at her nails.

"Whatever, let's just g-" I was interrupted by a huge crash by my window and looked out to see…

**A Little Bit Longer**

**Joe's POV**

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Robbie Ray's going to get mad if he finds us climbing up his g-"

"NICK! Stop chattering, okay? Climbing up this gutter would be so much easier if you weren't continuously chatting on and on. I said I'd make you feel bet-"

"AND I'M NOT! Joe, I'm going to die!!"

"Well, at least you won't be suffering from Hannah-Phobia anymore." I muttered.

"JOE! I'm serious. Robbie is going to kill us! And how is this helping me get over this 'Hannah-Phobia'?"

"Look, Robbie's girl is up there, and I want to meet her."

Nick was silent for a second as we kept climbing then almost yelled, but didn't, "WHAT?! JOE! YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR A GIRL YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET?!"

"Nick! Jus- shush! UGH! Look, we're going up there."

"Dude, I'm going."

"She has friends over!" I sang smirking.

"Hurry up!" He said after a second, pushing at me feet for me to go faster.

**Shelf**

Nick and I sat on the tree branch, right across from Miley's room and stared in. In it were 4 girls. I couldn't tell who was who, but by the conversation, I was pretty sure I knew who was who. And best of all? It was about us.

The brown haired one with a messy bun was hot. I took it she was Miley, which made me smirk and want to laugh evilly. She had a friend who was blond, who looked kind of cute, another friend who was blond, but seemed older, and a friend who had bro- MIKAYLA?!

Nick almost fell off after I pointed her out to him. "What?!" He whisper-screamed, his voice cracking.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Just shut up, Joe. Let's listen to what they're saying…"

"Well, Nick, someone seems very evil today."

"At least I'm not going to egg someone's house!"

"Hey, it was Kevin's idea!"

That's when we heard "OH MY GOSH!! MIKI LIKES NICK JONAS!!"

And that's when Nick _did_ fall off. _CRAP! Our cover was almost blown. _But lucky for him, I caught him, so it's all good…

"DON'T freakn' fall again."

Nick rolled his eyes and pushed me out of the way so he could see Mikayla, or as they call her, Miki.

Most of what they were saying were murmurs to us, but I did her Miley say, "HOW MANY WORDS?!" Which made her friends give her a weird look.

I smiled. _She's so funny… and pretty… and nice… and humorous… and- _"Um… Joe?"

"Oops… did I say that out loud?" I squeaked.

"Ugh, whatever, shut up."

The next thing I heard, also came from Miley's mouth. "I can't believe it!! I'm so happy for Miki!! I knew they always looked like a good couple! Well, when I got over Nick's hotness and Miki and I became friends. This is PERFECT! I'm so HAPPY! Okay, now for my evil plans… BWAHAHAHAH! Okay, let's think… Miki and Nick. YES! Ashley and Kevin! AHH! This works out perfectly! And Lilly and Joe! Well, I guess that could work if she broke up with Oliver… But they're perfect together… So never mind. So, Loliver, Kashley, Nikayla...! Hm… THEN the three can have a triple date! Well, that just leaves Joe all alone… How sad… Maybe I could hook him up wi-"

"You?" I murmured, then realized what she said. "Nikayla? Kashley? Wait… ASHLEY TISDALE?"

That made Nick swoon a little, but I steadied him. _Ashley was Kevin's celebrity crush!! Well, it seems Miley and I have the same mind. Getting Ash and Kev together. Ah, yes, well, beautiful minds do think alike! Yes, our minds would fit together amazingly. Like…like two pickles in a jar. Or two chickens in a p-_

"So?! I heard you say he was hot before. It could work!" Miley answered smugly.

I snickered as they went on.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK KEVIN MIGHT LIKE ME?!"

"YES!"

"DUH!"

"PERFECT COUPLE!"

"DO YOU THINK NICK ACTUALLY LIKES ME?!"

"OF COURSE!"

"WHO COULDN'T?!"

"YEAHHHHH!!"

"OLIVER SAID HE HAS A SURPRISE FOR ME ON SATURDAY!"

"OH MY GOSH! HE'LL TAKE YOU ON A WALK ON THE BEACH!"

"MOVIE!"

"I hope he doesn't get you that 'Grow-Your-Own-Frogs' thing again…"

Nick and I stifled laughs. Girls will be girls! "I can't believe Mikayla likes me!" He whispered to me.

I grinned. "I told you I'd make you feel better!"

"ABOUT A BOY!"

_Whoa, what? Miley? Boy? WHO?_

I couldn't here the rest, but I did here something that made ME almost fall off. A soft "Joe" and a loud "JONAS! DUH!"

"WE'VE NEVER EVEN TALKED!"

_PSH! Baby, I'd talk with you all day… _I smirked.

"In the world of love, age is but a number." I heard Mikayla say.

_OHH! That's what it is… right… well, she's right! Maybe Miley and I CAN get together! And we'll fall in love! Then we can go on a quadruple date with Mikayla and Nick, Ashley and Kevin, and Lilly and Oliver. Yes, I listened! BWAHA! OH We can be Moe! Yes, yes, moe... Um, ok, so… we'll fall in love and live a happ-_

That's when I fell off the tree, causing a loud noise. I expected to fall all the way down and hit the floor, but I didn't… I looked to the side and saw Nick just as confused as I was…

* * *

**One Man Show**

**Miley's POV**

"What in peanut butter's name of chicken?" I ran out the door to the balcony and found 2 boys laying on the floor.

They looked familiar, but I just couldn't p-

"THE JONAS BROTHERS?!" I heard Lilly shriek.

_Oh, yeah, that's it…_

"Uh… elephant!" Joe yelled back.

"Um, I think something's wrong with him… Maybe he hit his head on the pole right there…" I muttered to Miki, Ash, and Lills.

"Mm…" Miki agreed nodding as Joe yelled random things.

That's when Nick got up and rubbed his head. "Oh, um, hey I'm Nick. And, it's okay. Joe's just… mental…"

"HEY! NO! I AM NOT!"

"Well, um… okay…" Ashley blinked.

"Uh… no offense or anything… but why are you guys on my… balcony?" I asked awkwardly.

Nick and Joe glanced at each other and said at the same time:

"Our phones needed reception!"

"I just love the view! And it was WAY too hot down there…"

They glanced at each other again. "I mean…" They both started.

"View! Great! It's really cool up here!"

"MY PHONE! Oh, where did that reception go…"

They glanced at each other again, nervously, and were about to go on, until I stopped them. "Um, okay, you know what, don't hurt yourselves… Just, come in, I guess. I'll get you guys some ice. Girl's, show them the… I don't know, whatever."

I rushed downstairs to get some ice, passing my parents and some two other adults. "Hey Mommy, Daddy. Mr. and Mrs." I smiled at the other couple and they waved at me.

"Miley, what on Earth are you doing with that zip lock bag full of ice?" My Dad groaned.

I sighed and pat his back, my other hand holding the ice packs. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. This is an _ice pack_. And I have _two_." I gave emphasis on 'ice pack' and 'two' and ran upstairs.

"Oh! And Miley! Don't make a mess! The neighbors are sleeping in your room until they get unpacked in their hou-"

I closed the door, not listening to what they were saying. But I did hear one thing… "The Jonas'"

I gasped. THEY were my neighbors? THEY moved in across the street? THEY were sleeping at my house? THEY fell onto my balcony because…

"WHY were you on my balcony?!" I walked up to the two of them, throwing the ice packs at them, making them catch it, quickly.

"Miley! Yelling hurts their heads! Shhh!" Miki slapped me on the back and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh. If your head even HURTS!"

Nick winced. "Actually, it does…"

I lowered my voice when I saw Nick wince, and glared at Joe. "Well? Does yours?"

"…should it?"

Everyone groaned.

"WHY were you on my balcony?" I asked again, a little quieter.

Joe adjusted himself so he was facing me. "I wanted to see you."

_Um, okay, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not… OR I could take it stalker-ish-ly. Nah, that's mean…_

"Um… thanks… I think…"

He smiled and I practically melted on the inside. _Oh gosh, they were right. He IS cute… _I giggled, then cursed myself for letting that escape from my mouth. I immediately tried to frown, but Joe just smiled bigger making me almost feel myself faint. No, only in my mind… But I'm pretty sure it showed in my eyes.

_And he was looking right into my eyes. So he could probably tell… He was looking in with his beautiful eyes… His beautiful brown coffee colored eyes… WAIT MILEY! Pay attention._

"How did you know me? How did you know I wasn't some ugly old lady who lived with her parents?"

He shrugged. "Well, then your parents wouldn't be alive and I wouldn't have had dinner with them." His face gave away that he wanted to take it back, and I stifled a laugh.

"So, you met my parents before you even went out with me?"

"You want to go out with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Too late. Now, moving on. Why were you eating with my parents?"

He shrugged again. "Because they seemed like cool parents." He took that back too… "Not that I want to marry you! WELL I MEAN- I do. I MEAN- uh… I- you're pretty and I would LOVE to get the chance to mar- I mean… We're just too youn- not that I think we should…yet… I mean… uh- you're really attr-"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. "It's okay, Joe. I understand… I think…" And that was all I could manage before I started laughing harder with tears spilling out of my eyes.

Before I knew it, everyone was laughing. We were laughing so much, we didn't notice the door open. And in walked our parents.

"Umm…"

We stopped laughing and looked at them. "Oh… uh… hello." I giggled nervously and twidled with my fingers.

"Miley, what is with the noise?"

"Boys, how did you get in here? And why?"

"Is that Mikayla and Ashley Tisdale?" Their mom asked oddly, raising one eyebrow.

"Hey, why's everyone up he-" Kevin stopped.

And I would too… It's like, you walk into the room to see your brothers on the bed, with tear stains from laughing with 4 girls on the floor, and 1 of them are celebrities and one is your celebrity crush… Yeah, no, I'd probably faint…

"Uhh…"

There was a silence, and Joe was about to say his awkward line, but Nick put a pillow on his head.

"Well, let's…uh… you know…" I scratched my head.

"Get ready to go to sleep! Yes… um… I'm tired. Oh, yawn." Lilly giggled nervously.

Then us 4 girls ran off downstairs. "Geeze, that is awkward." Miki shuttered.

"Well, at least we won't have to see them again until tomor-"

"Hey, girls." Kevin's voice said from behind us.

I winced, then turned around, faking a smile. "Ah…ha…ha… Uh, hey there… Kevin…"

"I'm guessing you're Miley?"

I 'smiled' again. "That's me… Ha…ha… yeah…" There was a silence, so I decided to go on. "And these are my best friends! Um, Mikayla, Lilly, and Ashley."

"Yup, I'm Ashley..! But you can call me Ash… I mean, if you want… BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO! Uh, A-Ashley's fine too. I really don't mi-"

Kevin just smiled and took her hand to shake it, making them both blush. "Nice to meet you, Ash."

"Yeah, okay, enough of this nice gooey moment, I'm going to throw up." I gagged, making Joe laugh, makinjg me blush.

_Dang him and his cutie hotness. I mean… HE'S SO STUPID. See, his stupidness just makes my cheeks redden… Not because I'm blushing… Or anything…_

"Yeah, Nick, this is Mikayla!" I smirked. "You guys have probably already met, since you're both celebrities, but… yeah…" _Well, they're not the only ones…_

"Um, yeah, hey." Nick smiled shyly and Miki giggled, "You can call me Miki." She winked.

"Yeah, uh, Joe this is… well, Lilly. But you got no chance hookin' up with her! She's taken." I laughed, trying to forget the awkwardness and hopefully move on.

He nodded and smiled at her, making her grin and shake his hand. "So… Lilly, who're you going out with?"

"Like you haven't heard." I muttered, and rolled my eyes, making Joe give me a side glance.

"Oh! He was my best friend since… forever! His names Oliver. A little immature, but you get used to it, you know?"

Joe nodded. Ashley and Kevin smiled at each other. "So, you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Kevin laughed, "You?"

"Well, no… I…-"

"I- I- I mean do you have a boyfriend?"

Ashley giggled. "Nope." **(A/N lol, ok, I have nothing against Bi or Lesbos. Okay? I actually have a friend that I've known since forever, and he's Bi. Well… I think… I really don't know. He moved away, so now we don't talk as much… Well, yeah, I mean, it makes me feel slightly awkward, but I really don't mind.)**

Kevin nodded and smiled, holding Ashley's hand. "Well, that's cool. When are you planning on getting one? Because… I was wond-"

"I'd love to."

They grinned. I looked over to Miki and Nick to see them sitting on the couch together, smiling, laughing, and joking around. Then I heard a portion of what they were saying and blushed.

"Miley…Joe…Perfect!…I know right?… yes… I'd love to… then we can… and miley and joe… moe?… GREAT!…"

"Do you like Nick?" I jumped, startled at the sudden voice from beside me.

I turned and saw Joe smiling at me, then looking back at the couple. I laughed.

"No. Anyway, don't they look good together?"

Joe shrugged and I raised an eyebrow, glancing at him. "Why do you ask? It's not like I look at him like I want him."

He looked down. "Well, I don't know. It was just a guess…"

I decided not to push on, and changed the subject. "So, why are you guys… here? Like, no offense or anything…"

"We're your new neighbors! All the way from New Jersey."

I giggled. "That's cool. You like it down here?"

"I think I could get used to it." He said softly.

I looked up at him and saw him staring at me, a slight smile on his face, and I blushed. "W-what?"

"Oh… nothing…" He blinked. "That wasn't an insult. I definitely see something in your face." I quickly reached up to touch my face to see if there was something on it, and he corrected himself again. "No! I mean, you're face looks fine… I mean…"

He took a breath and smiled. "You're beautiful."

I giggled, blushing, and looked away. Anywhere but at him and his heart-melting smile. "Th-thanks… You're not too bad yourself, Jonas."

There was a silence, other than the whispers of the 3 couples, (Oliver had ran in after Lilly texted him about being lonely) and I could feel Joe's gaze on me still.

"So… why were you watching us?"

I asked, looking up at Joe for a split second, but enough to see his shocked and red face.

"Uh- I- I-"

"Why were you spying on us, Joe?" I interrogated, trying to keep the smirk off my face.

"No! I- we- How'd you know?"

I shrugged, looking off into the distance so he wouldn't see my smirk. "Well, you fell onto my balcony out of no where, and it's not like you jumped up there or were on my roof, so I suspected you were on my tree. I'd always felt like someone was watching me, but I shrugged it off. So, I put two and two together and that makes… Viola! Two Jonas Brothers spying on my friends and I."

Joe chuckled embarrassed. "Oh…cool…"

"So why were you watching us?"

"Because, I was helping Nick get over his love for Hannah Montana!" I choked on my spit and Joe gave me a weird look.

"What? It's true. Are you okay, Miley?"

"Uh, yeah… Nick likes Hannah Montana?"

"… He did. He practically loved her! Now I think he's leaning toward Mikayla."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. "Good. That's better."

Joe gave me the same look he'd given me before. "Huh? Why?"

I started playing with my fingers in back of myself and bouncing from leg to leg. "I- uh- I don't know… I- you know…"

"Sure, I do, Miley…"

* * *

**Video Girl**

**A Few Weeks/Months Later**

Lately Joe, Miley, Nick, Miki, Ash, Kev, Lills, and Oliver have gotten to be best friends. And of course, like Miley planned, everyone got together with who they were supposed to. And like she predicted, Joe was all alone. But so was she. Although they didn't seem like it… And everyone wished they were together, that Joe would just stop being a chicken and ask her out, but… that didn't happen. Until later…

"Hey, Mileyyy!" Joe grinned at Miley as he walked into SeaView to be met with her at her locker talking with Miki.

"Hey, Joeyyyy!" She giggled back.

He smiled. "Hey, I got to talk to you later…"

"Uh, oka-"

"No! Don't have to be worried… It won't be anything bad… I hope. I really, really hope."

"Um, okay then…? See you during lunch."

"Kay, bye Miles." He smiled at her.

"Dude, Miley, when are you guys going to get together?" Miki whispered.

"I don't know… But I'm hoping during lunch." Miley smiled, full of hope.

* * *

**Got Me Going Crazy**

**Lunch**

Miley stood with Joe in the hallway with little people walking back and forth. "Miley, I…"

"Really like you and want to hang out with you… alone sometime?"

"Yes!" Joe sighed, relieved.

"Well, like, hang out as in a date, because we already hang out alone." Miley added.

Joe smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Tonight**

**A Few Months Later**

Miley and Joe sat together on the couch, snuggled up against each other. "Joe…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember how we met?"

Joe smiled, remembering when he first saw her. "Yeah…"

Miley smiled too, then jumped up and took Joe's hand, running upstairs. Joe followed along, trying to keep up with Miley's insane pulling.

Miley and Joe stood smiling at the view. They were standing on Miley's balcony, staring down at the ocean from the side. Joe climbed up onto the tree branch, holding out his hand so that Miley could take it and climb onto her lap.

She laid her head on Joe's shoulder and took in the view. The sunset was just starting and, Joe smiled, his thumb rubbing her hand and his other hand wrapped around her shoulder. He leaned his head onto her head and breathed in her strawberry shampoo.

"Joe…?" Miley asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm…?"

"Are you an angel?"

Joe's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Well, I don't think so… but, if you want me to be…"

Miley giggled softly. "You seemed to just fall from the sky…"

He chuckled. "I thought you knew why I fell."

She smiled, turning to her head was looking up at him and on his chest. "I guess, but I never knew the reason you were watching me from a tree."

He grinned and shrugged. "I'm a bad boy, Miles."

She laughed. "Mmmhmm…"

* * *

**LOL that was puuurty long. I was gonna make this more than a oneshot, but im too lazy. Lol. Anyway, if anyone wants to make this an actual story, PM or Review! I'll probably say yes! You can just extend the story, because mine is just a one shot so I skipped a lot of scenes. And some I was just 2 lazy 2 write… lol. **

**IDK if that was my best work, but I tried!!**


End file.
